smcmapperratefandomcom-20200214-history
Rating Strategy
MapperRate rates episodes and series using two separate strategies. The first is used to rate episodes and the other is used to rate series. Currently, no series was rated. Strategy I Strategy I is used for mapping episodes/projects. It judges the episode on the storyline(or the plot) '''and '''quality. After that, there are additional factors: Choice of music factor and the length factor. These four are then used to calculate the Final Percentage, which is the final score. There is also a popular vote which is planned to be added eventually, where people themselves decide to rate the project out of 10. The mean average is calculated to get the Popular Vote. The storyline is rated out of 5. The bigger the rate is, the better the plot. If the plot is really interesting, with some plot twists and wars, then the storyline increases due to the episode being interesting. The storyline rating can be decimal. The quality is rated out of 5 too, but this time, the quality is rated(unsurprisingly). The quality is rated on how well the map is and how the countryballs(if there are any) are drawn, as well as how the text box looks and what else is shown. The quality rating can also be decimal. Next are the two factors: Choice of Music and Length which affect the Final Percentage. The CoM factor is judged by the music played whilst the episode is running. The more fitting the music is, the more positive effect the CoM has. If there is a lot of music AND it is fitting, the CoM can be much more positive. if there is no music, the CoM does not affect the Final Percentage(+0%). The maximum effect the CoM can have is +4%, which will add 4 to the Final Percentage. The most negative effect is -4% which will decrease the Final percentage by 4. The more unfitting the music is, the more negative the effect is. The Length Factor is the same. however the length is now rated. The longer the episode is, the more positive the length factor is. However, if the episode is far too long, the Length Factor becomes negative, same if the episode is very long but not interesting. If the episode is way too short, the Length Factor becomes negative again. The Length Factor becomes 0% if the length is just fine for the project, but not great. The Final Percentage is calculated this way: The storyline and quality are added together and multiplied by ten. Then, the effects of the two factors come in. If the CoM factor is negative, the Final Percentage is decreased by the number in the CoM factor. If it's positive, the Final Percentage is increased, again by the number in the factor. if it's +0%, nothing happens. Same with the Length Factor. Example: Project X has 4 / 5 storyline and 2 out of 5 quality. The CoM factor is -2% and the Length Factor is +0%. ((4 + 2) x 10) - 2 + 0 = 58. The Final Percentage becomes 58. Strategy II Strategy II is used for series, only finished ones. There is no technique currently as no series is being rated. Category:Important